Curlypaw
(THIS CAT IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE) Curlypaw is a feisty RiverClan warrior apprentice, daughter of Angel and Ray and sister of Marco and Spark. __TOC__ Appearance Curlypaw is a small, pretty brown and white Turkish Angora with clear blue eyes, slightly curly fur and a lean build. She has a small scar on her paw which is barely noticeable. Her fur is thick and long, which she hates, because it's very hard to groom. Her ears are small and dainty and are on a slight curve, but it's hard to notice. Her nose is a dainty seashell pink color. Personality Strengths: Loyal, kind to those who need help, curious, intelligent. Weaknesses: Herbal knowledge, hot-headed, slightly bossy and snappy. Relations KEY: Character or NPC - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ThunderClan Wrenpaw Fubsy - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Petalfall NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Redstreak NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Thornfang NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ShadowClan Cypresspaw 123WoofAJ - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). RiverClan Dapplepaw NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Mousepaw NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Badgerpaw NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Hailpaw NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Outside the Clans Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Abilities Skills Knacks Belly Rake +1 Twoleg Lore +1 Interpert Dreams +1 Pummel +1 Trivia * Curlypaw has a major crush on Mousepaw and Wrenpaw. * Although some may see her as arrogant, she deeply cares for the ones she loves and will die to protect them. * Curlypaw actually has a preference for girls. * She would like her warrior name to be Curlyheart, so she could represent her roots as a kittypet. * She still has her collar hidden on RiverClan territory. * Curlypaw is a drypaw- she hates getting her paws wet. * Her biggest fear is for her Clanmates to find her collar. * Her body is actually 20% fur and fluff. * Her theme song is ECHO - Gumi (Vocaloid) cover by JubyPhonic. * Curlypaw's headcanon voice is Lana Del Rey. * Her favourite prey is blackbird. * She understands a few words of the twoleg language. * Curlypaw suffers from General Anxiety Disorder, though nobody knows because she tries to hide it. * She sometimes has trouble breathing. * She visits her father's grave twice a year. * Curlypaw is very clumsy. * She has a bad leg from injuring it a ton. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-07-29 at 11.31.33 am.png|Drawn by Nebulastar Curly's Family Tree.png|Curlypaw's Family Tree (light grey lettering means they've passed away.) Screen Shot 2017-07-30 at 1.26.26 pm.png|Also drawn by Nebulastar Category:Player Characters